


make you  get on me

by Anonymous



Series: pk/sid [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>"Lights on, yeah?" he laughs, unbuttoning his shirt. "So you can see me better or whatever."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	make you  get on me

**Author's Note:**

> Over the past few days, I've almost removed this series a dozen times. I was filling a prompt. I didn't mean to offend anybody. Yet some people were more than just angry - they were hurt. And I didn't want that. But it's gotten to the point where I have over 50 comments in my inbox (some very rude and filled with animosity) and at first I was sad but now I'm just mad.
> 
> I tagged for "interracial kink". When you clicked the link, what did you think you were going to be reading? Yes, PK's skin color is the source of his attractiveness to Sid. But that's the point of the kink. To me, that's not racist because it's positive. The POV character thinks PK's hot. If I'm writing him, am I supposed to ignore the fact that he's not white? Is someone who has sex with him supposed to not notice he's not white? If you disagree and do find that racist, that's okay. Don't click the link. 
> 
> Some of you said that there was no obligation on you to click the link but just seeing the tag was enough to cause deep psychological harm to you. That confounds me. You see (and maybe read) non-con, underage and incest on here. Do you go and berate the authors of those fics? It's accepted that just because someone writes loli doesn't mean they are a pedophile but because I wrote this I must have black cock fantasies and be a racist? That's not fair. There's Crosbycest on this website. Why don't you go and ask the author of that story if she has fantasies about her children fucking each other?
> 
> But let's forget that I tag-warned and that there are more problematic stories in every fandom that no one bats an eyelid at. Let's talk about _this_ fandom. Some of you act like you have so much SJ cred because you've publicly declared you won't write about Doughty or Varlamov. But fandom didn't care about them to begin with so what have you really given up? Patrick "yolo punched a taxi driver in the head wore blackface could have choked a bitch" Kane is the most written-about character in hockey RPF. You guys write Mario as the greatest surrogate dad in the world despite the horrible opinions he has about rape. Patrick Roy probably beat his wife but lol he's so funny when he gets angry on the bench. What about Alex Ovechkin's anti-gay position and the creepy way he publicly hit on women before Kirilenko? And oh let's not forget Tyler Seguin, his homophobic tweets and the fact that he publicly outed someone. That happened and yet y'all still wet your seats over how he's so gay for Jamie Benn. Why are those things okay? 
> 
> Just after I posted the first story, there _were_ people leaving kudos. There were people on the kink meme who said they liked it. That makes me think more people would have had positive responses if everyone hadn't piled on. And if that's true, then I can't believe that what I have written is as repulsive as some of you are accusing it of being.
> 
> If you want to lecture me, you can stop writing and reading about Kane, Lemieux, Roy, Ovechkin and Seguin. Until then, you can leave me alone.
> 
> I am going to keep adding to this series. I like this pairing. I like the "aesthetics" of it. For me, the way they would look together is a big part of the draw of Sid/PK. 
> 
> And after I'm done, maybe I'll write something about Bozak and Seguin liking Kessel and Benn only for their chubbiness. Maybe I'll write the fic where Ovechkin actually rapes and bashes Crosby in an alleyway. Maybe I'll write a story where Jeff Skinner gets deaged to 14 and the Staals pass him around. Maybe I'll write 10,000 words where all I do is wax philosophic about Abby Sharp's hot post-pregnancy body. You can't stop me.
> 
>  

Most guys Sid has been with have assumed he would be the one taking it. Maybe it's the whole ass thing. Maybe it's because he's on the smaller side (for a hockey player). Whatever it is, it's annoying. Especially when the guy doesn't get the message the first time and tries to keep touching Sid where he doesn't want to be touched. 

PK doesn't do that. He breezes into Sid's hotel room like he lives there and sets about getting naked. 

"Lights on, yeah?" he laughs, unbuttoning his shirt. "So you can see me better or whatever."

"Yeah." Sid's relieved he's being so cool about the whole thing. "Can I touch you?" he asks, staring at PK's abs, gleaming in the light of the hotel lamps. 

"Go for it."

Sid runs his hand over his arms, his shoulders, and once he gets his pants off, his dick. "Can I blow you?" he asks this time. 

PK hisses when Sid starts working him slowly. "Probably shouldn't. I wanna come while you're fucking me." He's got a lube packet in his hand. 

Sid doesn't know why he brought it. Did he think Sid wouldn't have supplies? "I can do that, if you want."

"Nah." PK shakes his head. "I like doing it. You like watching anyway, right?" He spreads himself out on Sid's bed. 

And yeah, Sid does like watching. He has to grip himself tight and borderline painful to keep himself in check. PK looks amazing, working his fingers into his hole, first two, then three. He does it like he loves it, like Sid isn't about to get off just looking at him. He picks up the lube with his left hand and adds more. 

"Uh, I really think you're ready." Sid's embarrassed saying it. He's perfectly happy with his body but the equipment he's working with is definitely average. He has no illusions about that.

PK laughs and his dick bobs against his stomach. He's quite a bit bigger than Sid and shit, that's hot too. PK is so big in every way and yet he's willing to let Sid do this to him. "Whenever you're ready then, Crosby."

Sid kneels onto the bed. He presses in slowly, eyes trained on his dick, the way it looks going into PK. He doesn't look away even when he starts fucking PK properly. Sweat forms all over PK's body and his skin starts doing the gleaming thing again except even _more_ and Sid looks at his body shift and shine with every thrust, fascinated.

PK comes on Sid's dick, just like he said he wanted to. Sid isn't looking at his face when it happens. He's still focusing on the visual of their bodies working together. 

He can feel himself about to come so he pulls out, tears off the condom and stripes PK's stomach. His come contrasts starkly against PK's skin and Sid runs a hand through it, messing him up some more. 

"Definitely doing this again in the summer," he sighs.


End file.
